


Иррационально

by xiaoyana (oddfiend)



Series: Левгоры [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/xiaoyana
Summary: Одиннадцать лет спустя у Егора наконец-то получается обернуть свои чувства в слова.
Relationships: Егор Марков/Лев Потёмкин
Series: Левгоры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853005
Kudos: 11





	Иррационально

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryde/gifts).



> Валентинка для Яночки на День Святого Валентина Назарова!♡

Иногда, когда под ладонью мерно вздымается чужая грудь, а сон никак не идёт, Егор задумывается над решениями, что он принял за 30 лет своей жизни. Ему неохота это признавать, но о значительной доле этих решений он _действительно_ сожалеет. Нет, Егор не стал бы переделывать свою жизнь, ведь раз он принял решение, значит в тот момент он считал, что так правильно. Ошибки учат, опыт копится, ответственность растёт. А вместе с этим растёт и сожаление.

Егор сожалеет о том, что не научился говорить и выражать словами свои эмоции ещё в школе. Сожалеет, что оттолкнул от себя множество людей, с которыми мог бы сейчас поддерживать нейтральное общение вместо натянутой вежливости. Сожалеет, что предал первого человека, который сумел задеть его за живое, когда все остальные давно сдались. Сожалеет, что заставил этого самого человека страдать столько лет, избегая, игнорируя, пытаясь забыть, стереть, заменить, забыть, забыть, _забыть_.

Человек под боком ворочается, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное, и утыкается носом в покрытое бедро Егора, мычит довольно и успокаивается. Ладонь приходится убрать – он зарывается в собственные волосы, едва чувствительно тянет, титан привычно холодит затылок. Он _никогда_ не снимает кольца – работа на болгарское магическое правительство обязывает всегда быть начеку, даже если у тебя в подчинении нет ни одного человека. Никогда он не снимает и кольца с другой руки, _обручального_ , потому что он уверен – стоит ему снять кольцо, и иллюзия треснет, реальность свинцом будет давить на лёгкие, а человек рядом исчезнет, станет боггартом, духом, преобразуется в дымку наваждения.

— Пап, ты спишь? — раздаётся за дверью тонким голосом. — Мне страшно.

Егор смотрит на дверь, неуловимо перебирает пальцами, и замок отпирается. Дубовая дверь поместья Марковых тяжело скребёт по полу, открываясь, и из-за двери показывается темная копна волнистых волос, подсвеченная холодным коридорным освещением.

— Пап, можно я посплю с вами? — ребёнок трёт глаза, пытаясь спрятать дорожки слёз.

Егор улыбается – как же, оказывается, легко улыбаться любимым, – и кивком соглашается. Маленький человечек шаркает по паркету старыми безразмерными тапками с кроличьими ушами – на предложение о покупке новых прозвучал жёсткий отказ – темнота комнаты у подножия кровати на мгновение озаряется мягким светом, и матрас скрипит.

— Русана, что я говорил насчёт использования магии вне Колдовстворца? — шепчет он, сдвигаясь в сторону, чтобы освободить дочери место посередине.

— Нельзя, учителя будут ругаться, из болгарского правительства пришлют плохого дядю, и он заберёт у меня кольцо, — назально гнусавит младшая Маркова, гримасничая, и чтобы отец точно увидел, подсвечивает собственное лицо кольцом.

Перламутр светится мягко, не режет глаз и чувствуется органичным в полной темноте спальной Егора. Он закатывает глаза, потирая лоб, и мягко улыбается.

— Ложись спать, а то разбудишь всех, — он кивает на ещё одного человека в кровати.

Русана издает нечленораздельные кошачьи звуки, укладываясь, и гасит кольцо, забираясь под общее одеяло. Ткнув отца в бок, она отворачивается и прижимается к спящему, тёплому телу с другой стороны, обнимает руку и бормочет, зевая, — Спокойной ночи, пап.

— Спокойной ночи, зайчик, — усмехается Егор, уже слыша зарождающийся протест в маленьком теле.

Русана не любит зайцев, она любит кроликов, и она любит больших котов – удивительно ли, что она спокойно засыпает рядом с человеком, имя которого напрямую отсылает к королю зверей. Лев даже не хмурится, когда она обнимает его руку, бормоча о том, как папа надоел постоянно путать зайцев и кроликов, и что, у него в школе окружающего мира, что ли, не было? и очень быстро проваливается в сон.

Егор завидует им обоим – спят без задних ног, довольные и умиротворённые, в то время как он сам никак не может успокоиться. Волнуется, переживает – хоть и не показывает – испытывает _эмоции_. В последние несколько лет эмоций оказалось слишком много, и скрывать их также успешно, как это было в школе, у него совсем не получалось. Тысячи раз он пытался скрыть улыбку, когда Лев сообщал, что приезжает на выходные; сотни раз пытался спрятать от Русаны нервозность, когда они втроём посещали Гецовых; десятки раз пытался притвориться, что вовсе не беспокоится, о том, как там его дочь и муж без него в Колдовстворце; и ни разу, ни единого раза не озвучил свои мысли.

Егор Марков, сотрудник болгарского магического правительства, хорсич и один из самых безэмоциональных людей своей параллели _чувствует_. Испытывает эмоции, которые так долго подавлял рациональностью. Знакомится с миром не со стороны холодного расчёта и прагматичного контроля, а со стороны беззащитности, уязвимости, через глаза, через образ человека, который рос в похожих с ним условиях, но не оказался ими стёрт. Через Льва, первого в его жизни человека, который заставил его реагировать спонтанно.

— Я… — шёпот срывается, и Егор быстро качает головой, отгоняя идею, пришедшую ему в голову. _Иррационально_. _Да к чёрту эту рациональность тогда_ , думает он и наконец-то говорит, — **Я люблю тебя, Лев**. Я так люблю вас обоих.

Лев что-то мычит, снова ворочаясь, и сердце Егора на мгновение уходит в пятки – что, если он услышал? – но мужчина лишь обнимает сквозь сон Русану, и _не просыпается_. Он выдыхает, и, спустившись на подушку, решает вновь попытаться заснуть – ему, почему-то стало очень легко на душе, и кажется, что в эту ночь кошмары его не тронут.

Ведь у него под боком два самых сильных защитника от любых кошмаров – любимая дочь и любимый человек. С такой защитой не способен справиться ни один кошмар.

***

 _Я тоже тебя люблю, дурацкий Егор,_ думает Лев, и ворочается, изображая спящего. Плечом он чувствует счастливую улыбку Русаны, и слушает как его муж наконец-то опускается на подушки. Он знает, что когда-нибудь он обязательно услышит эти слова от Егора лично, а не в пустую темноту их комнаты, но он готов ждать. В конце концов Егор всегда оправдывает его ожидания.


End file.
